La bella durmiente de Hogwarts
by anatripotter
Summary: Hermione tiene una enorme confusion amorosa, y un sueño algo extraño, le revelará la verdad... dejándola completamente aturdida.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son  
marcas registradas de Warner Bros. ® & © 2006.Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R. 2006

Hola Gente! En un rapto de locura, decidí subir varias historias a la vez… no es que tenga cabeza para escribir tantas historias juntas. La explicación a esto, es que estos fics, ya fueron publicados y terminados en otra página (Espero no ser cansadora con esta explicación) y algunas chicas me pidieron volver a publicarlos. Nobleza obliga, tengo que hacerlo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

La bella durmiente de Hogwarts

Capitulo 1

La princesa se duerme…

Recostada en la cama de su habitación, una muchacha suspiraba, mirando hacia la ventana. El día estaba hermoso, el sol casi se desaparecía detrás del bosque prohibido. Pero a ella eso no le importaba. Trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Estaba tan confundida… Lo que sentía por su gran amigo, era más que cariño de amistad. Estaba convencida de que lo amaba. Pero el… sentiría lo mismo? Volvió la mirada hacia el techo, y una lágrima se escapo de sus hermosos ojos. Se limpio rápidamente, y se sentó. Suspiro. No podía ser verdad. Ella enamorada de su mejor amigo… tenia que pensar… ella sentía algo por el, la desesperante necesidad de estar a su lado. De acompañarlo hasta la muerte, ella junto a él, aunque también estaba el otro. No estaba mal, pero no era él. Se levanto súbitamente y busco un libro. Era lo único que a Hermione Granger, la calmaba cuando tenia esos momentos de melancolía. Es que ella nunca, pensó o imagino, encontrarse en esa situación… estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. El que era algo así como un hermano, al que fastidiaba para que estudiara, a el y a Ron por supuesto, pero mas a él. Ahora caía en cuenta. Lo fastidiaba para que fuera el mejor… Tanto así lo quería. Pero lo que mas la agobiaba era que había alguien más, en la carrera por el corazón del pelinegro… Ginny Weasley. "_Esa coqueta, pelirroja insulsa…que tiene a todos los jóvenes de la escuela tras ella… A todos menos a él" sonrió feliz. "Al menos ella no ganara en eso"_. Se sentía mal porque la pelirroja había sido su mejor amiga en el mundo mágico… y sabia que estaba también enamorada de Harry, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Ella tenía que ganar en esa carrera, y Ginny, aunque lo lamentara, tendría que conformarse.

Buscó entre los libros que había en su pequeño escritorio, pero nada la satisfacía... Tenía que encontrar algo que la calmara… fue a su baúl y allí al fondo, encontró algo que la hizo sonreír… Era un antiguo cuento, regalo que su madre le hiciera cuando cumplió los siete años. Era su bien mas preciado. Un tonto libro de cuentos, que para ella era lo mas importante. Lo saco rápidamente y volvió a la cama. La tarde ya moría, dejando caer la oscuridad de la noche. Como por arte de magia (Obvio!) Se encendieron unas velas. Hermione acaricio la tapa de su libro. Tenia en la portada a una muchacha dormida sobre una rueca… por encima del dibujo una caligrafía estilizada y de color rojo "LA bella durmiente". Suspiro. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo. Lo sabia de memoria. Era su cuento favorito… El crepitar de la chimenea, unido al silencio reinante hizo que la castaña se recostara buscando una mejor posición para continuar… después de cinco minutos, el sueño la venció… hundiéndola en el sueño más extraño y revelador de su vida…. Y así comienza esta historia…

Había una vez, en un bosque muy lejano una pareja de reyes, muy bondadosa… el rey se llamaba Arthur… y la reina Molly. Eran muy buenos con todos sus súbditos y casi felices, y digo casi felices, porque lo único que les faltaba para ser felices era ser bendecidos con la llegada de un hijo. Habían tratado años, años, años, AÑOS! Y nada. No pasaba nada. La reina lloraba en los rincones, y el rey… bueno se daba cabezazos en las paredes, porque pensaba que no le funcionaba bien… ustedes saben qué ( o como decía el rey, "el que no debe ser nombrado"). Trataron de ver a cuanto medico, sanador, curandero, bruja, etc., etc., había en el reino, pero no había caso, el esperado hijo no daba señales.

- ARTHUR! – dijo la reina desesperada – por qué no tenemos un hijo?

- Y crees que yo lo se? – dijo ofuscado – Ya no se que mas hacer. Somos buenos, humildes, no tenemos esclavos, no matamos a nadie… Ya no sé… querrán que me vuelva gay?

- Eh? – de pronto entro por la ventana, una lechuza, con un mensaje – Que será eso?

- Pues que va a ser, mujer! Una lechuza!

- Ah – dijo entendiendo.- Pero como ha llegado hasta aquí?

- Pues volando!- torció los ojos - Creo que trae un mensaje!

- Ábrelo Arthur, por favor… - el rey abrió el sobre y de el salio un enorme pergamino. – léelo!

- Bueno… aquí dice… "_A mis queridos reyes, como ya me tienen realmente patilludo con sus llantitos y sus ruegos, yo, Merlín, el mago, mas famoso del mundo… les voy a dar su deseo por cumplido… Arthur, esta noche, dale duro a la reina y muy pronto recibiré su agradecimiento… o dicho de otro modo, tendrán un hijo…_

- Arthur! – dijo la mujer emocionada – tendremos un bebe!

- Déjame terminar! – dijo el rey.

- Eso lo dices todas las noches! – dijo ella enojada.

- Shh! la carta sigue… "_Mucha suerte… Merlín P/D: deja de perder el tiempo leyendo esta posdata y llevate a la reina al cuarto! Habré visto un rey tan bo…_ (Muchas manchas de tinta)

- Qué hacemos entonces Arthur… - el rey la miro. Era muy bonita pero tan estupida. Decidió no decirle nada y levantándola en sus brazos la llevo a la alcoba.

Nueve meses después, el reino se despertó con la noticia de que sus queridos reyes habían tenido una hermosa niña… la princesa Hermione. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus labios rojos como el carmín (Un momento, me estoy equivocando de cuento!) Sus labios mejor eran rosados, y su pelo… AGhhh era el pelo mas enmarañado que se había visto en la vida! Pero eso a los reyes no les importaba. Su amor había dado el fruto más hermoso, y rebosaban de felicidad. Tan felices estaban que decidieron dar un tremendo reventón, invitando a todos los que tuvieran una túnica decente, así como también invitaron a todas las hadas…

- Molly, querida – dijo Arthur, ya engalanado y paseando con la niña en brazos.

- Si? – dijo ella sonriendo y acicalando su cabello...

- Invitaste a todas las hadas?

- Siiii…. – dijo ella dubitativa.

- Invitaste al hada Parvati?

- Si.

- A Minerva?

- Aha.

- Al hada Cho?

- A esa presumida, si!

- Al hada Fleur?

- Fue la primera en recibir la tarjeta!

- Al hada Luna?

- UMMM, no muy convencida, pero si.

- Al hada campanita?

- Esa es de otro cuento, Arthur, estaba fuera del área de cobertura!

- Ah… bueno al hada Dolores…

- Ehhhh, si, si – dijo colorada y se levanto de su tocador.- Todas las hadas han sido invitadas amor…

- Quiero que todas ellas bendigan a mi sol… y le den todo lo que necesita para encontrar un príncipe con algo de dinero… tu sabes, que nosotros… bueno somos ricos pero tampoco tiramos manteca al techo!

- Si, Arthur – se acercó y le dio un beso – Verás que nuestra hija se casara con el mas hermoso, rico y caballero príncipe que hayas visto!

- Eso espero. – suspiro – Pero mejor vamos a la fiesta…

En el gran salón la gente estaba asombrada por la belleza de la niña. Uno a uno pasaron por la cuna, que se situaba entre los dos tronos al final del salón. El rey y la reina estaban uno a cada lado. Todos hablaban de lo linda que era… y del problema de cabello que tendría si esa mata castaña, crecía como se veía, enmarañada y difícil de peinar. Después de un par de copas de mas y llenarse el estomago con la mejor comida, llegaron las hadas, y haciendo una extraña coreografía, se situaron frente a la cuna de la niña. Los reyes chochos! La primera en hablar fue el hada Parvati. Esta tenía un vestido de color azul, y su larga cabellera negra adornada con cuanta hebilla dorada hubiera encontrado. Saco su varita y carraspeo.

- Bueno… pequeña princesa… aunque estoy media borracha, te daré mi regalo… - toco a la niña con su varita y de esta salio una luz azulada – Tendrá de mi, el extraordinario don del sentido de la moda – El rey torció los ojos –bueno! Que quieren, una princesa hecha una pordiosera? –ellos negaron – entonces no se quejen! – se fue rápidamente y se mando un trago. Luego vino el hada Minerva…

- Yo, el hada Minerva – Dijo con un tono severo. Te doy el don de la inteligencia… Te comerás los libros, no habrá nadie que no sepa mas que tu…

- Si, si – dijo el rey – gracias Minerva… ese don le será muy útil… - luego le susurro a su esposa – Y como se supone que atrape a un príncipe, si solo querrá leer libros? – Molly solo se encogió de hombros… ella no sabia lo que era un libro. Apareció el hada Fleur. A este punto todos babeaban por el hada. Ella se acerco y moviendo su larga y plateada cabellera, se acerco a la niña.

- Yo – dijo en un tono sensual…- te doy el don de la belleza…

- Si! - dijo el rey parándose y moviendo los brazos – Bueno… que bueno – carraspeó.

- Como decía, te doy el don de la belleza… pero con ese pelo… bueno, solo te diré que tengas suerte…

- Yo soy el hada Cho! – Dijo otra dándole un codazo a Fleur, y lanzándola hacia el costado. – Y como soy súper, hiper, recontra…

- Yegua! – dijo en voz baja la reina.

- Recontra… bondadosa, le daré el don de la bondad… será mas buena que Lassie, mas feliz que perro con dos colas… - Sonrió – y también… como soy mas hermosa que Fleur, le daré el don de la seducción… no habrá hombre que se le resista! Como a mi!

- Si, Si! – gritó mas fuerte el rey – Espero que con eso tengamos suerte de casarla con algún ricachón! – todos aplaudieron, porque ya no había mas hadas en la fila… Pero como estaban tan contentos no se habían dado cuenta que por la ventana… montada en una escoba… aparecía alguien que se suponía que…

- Ejem… ejem… - carraspeó y a todos se les heló hasta el cu…. cuello – bueno, bueno! Ji ji ji – rió con una risita infantil – que tenemos aquí?

- Oh! Ah! – dijo Arthur – Dolores! Haz venido al fin!

- Al fin? – dijo ella moviendo su mano – si mal no recuerdo…

- Te enviamos la invitación… veras… nació mi hija! – dijo él señalando la cuna. El hada, se acercó a ver a la niña. La reina la miró colorada.

- En verdad Arthur? – le dijo mirándolo - pues debes haberla enviado a mi casa de campo… Porque yo no la recibí… es mas no me enviaron ninguna invitación.

- Es por la boba de mi esposa! – dijo el alarmado. Molly lo codeó – Debí enviar las invitaciones yo, y no confiarle el mandado a alguien que no sabe leer!

- Suficiente! – se agachó a la niña – Si, si, tendrá todo lo que mis hermanas le concedieron…

- Que conste que mía, es solo una prima y muy lejana – dijo ofendida Fleur.

- Si, claro…- dijo Dolores – Pero yo no le he dado aun… mi deseo.

- Pues ya que estas aquí… - dijo Arthur – por que no te tomas unos tragos y comes algún bocadito? – le preguntó tratando de que a la bruja desgraciada se le pasara el enojo.

- No tengo tiempo! – dijo enojada – deje el video programado para grabar la novela de las ocho de la noche!

- No te vayas del libreto Hermana! – dijo Minerva

- Si, bueno! – dijo Dolores Colorada – Yo… bueno, como se llama la niña?

- Hermione…

- Bueno Hermione… con ese nombre si tienes suerte de encontrar a algún idiota… Bueno.. serás, hermosa, bondadosa, sexy, inteligente y… Ay Parvati solo a ti se te ocurre darle ese don! – La aludida sólo se encogió de hombros.-…Y tendrás un buen gusto para vestirte…Tu cabello será un desastre… - El rey suspiró… lo del cabello podía arreglarse… pero cuando pensó que ahí terminaba tosió… - Ah, y cuando tengas veinte años te pincharas con un huso y te morirás… Ay! esos sanguchitos parecen ricos! – y se alejo hacia la mesa de la comida. Todo el mundo estaba mudo, mirando como se devoraba la comida… ella los miro – Que?

- Come con la boca cerrada, Dolores! – dijo Minerva

- Bah, eres una rompe…fiestas… ahora se supone que debo irme? – todos asintieron…- bueno, me voy... recuerden, Ella morirá! y ahora me reiré como una bruja jaja, jaja – y haciendo un movimiento de varita, y no sin antes llevarse una bandeja con sanguchitos desapareció.

- La la &° +°... madre que la remil parió! – dijo el rey – estamos hasta los hue… huesos!

- Arthur! – dijo escandalizada la reina…- por favor serénate!

- Que me serene… Que me serene? – La miro – Esto es tu culpa… me dijiste que la habías invitado!

- Bueno… yo – dijo colorada – quizás me equivoqué! –

- Mujer tenías que ser…

- Ey! – dijo la reina – No es justo que me reproches… soy la reina, se supone que para lo único que sirvo es para mover la mano como reina, saludar como reina, y sonreír como reina! Tienes dos mil empleados, que podrían haber hecho las invitaciones… pero no, el señor quería ahorrarse unos pesos y me lo encargaste a mí!

- Cállate… mira. Hoy me voy a dormir con el hada Fleur... al menos ella no…

- Señores – dijo Minerva… - tenemos que arreglar esto, digo la niña, no puede morir… - contó a las hadas – Un momento! Acá falta una… - torció los ojos – donde esta la despistada de Luna?

- Me llamaban? -decía un hada que entraba en ese momento al salón. Tenía el pelo rubio desordenado, y los ojos como de ensueño. Su vestido estaba algo rasgado. Detrás de ella apareció un paje acomodándose la ropa, todo colorado.

- Dónde andabas?

- Bueno… una tiene necesidades…

- Dale tu deseo a la niña… - dijo Minerva

- No se…

- Dale algo para que no se muera a los veinte…

- Se va a morir?

- Vino Dolores…

- La invitaron?

- LUNA! – dijeron las otras hadas

- Perdón! Por que no me cuentan lo que paso? – Le dieron una rápida reseña acerca de los hechos acaecidos esa noche. Ella las miraba y luego pasaba la mirada al paje, con el que había pasado un momento algo agradable por los jardines…

- Enfócate mujer… que harás? - Luna se acerco a la niña. Movió la varita y una luz dorada salio de ella.

- El hechizo de Dolores, es muy potente… No puedo hacer nada por su cabello.

- OYYY! – dijo Minerva – NO ES DEL CABELLO PORQUE NOS PREOCUPAMOS, ES POR LA CONDENA A MUERTE!

- Ahhh! Era eso – y rió - bueno, no puedo hacer nada por el pinchazo… será duro y doloroso…- el rey y la reina se estremecieron – Pero…

- QUE!

- Bueno, mi deseo es que no morirá… al pincharse con el huso, caerá en un profundo sueño, hasta que un apuesto príncipe, se acerque hasta ella y al verla, se enamore de ella, y le de un beso de amor…

- Que suerte! – dijeron todos.

- Pero, no creo que alguien se enamore de ella con ese pelo, mírenla parece una mata seca! No podrá mostrar su buen gusto por la moda! – dijo Parvati.

- Ni su belleza!- dijo Fleur

- Ni su bondad, y su sensualidad! – Cho se tiró de las mechas (o sea el pelo), desesperada.

- Ni su inteligencia! – farfullo Minerva.

- A la mierda la boda! – dijo el rey – como se va a enamorar un príncipe de mi niña?

- Roguemos al cielo… que sea ciego! – dijo la reina apesadumbrada.

Después de los penosos sucesos de la presentación de la princesa, el rey ordeno quemar todos los husos que hubiera en el reino… aunque tuvieran que andar desnudos, su hijita querida, no se encontraría jamás con ese instrumento del mal.

Pasaron los años... Pasaron los días y las noches… El rey y la reina nadaban en harapos. Porque al no haber husos, no podían hilar y mucho menos fabricar telas, para hacer majestuosos vestidos. Y La princesa Hermione… Creció hasta convertirse en una muchacha muy hermosa. Sexy, inteligente, muy feliz, y vestida con harapos de Giorgio Armani. Salvo el pelo, que crecía como una zarza salvaje, ondulado y difícil de peinar. Había logrado todo, pero no había caso. Cuando cumplió los veinte años, se levanto temprano, y fue a la biblioteca, a leer. Era una costumbre que nunca pudo quitarse, Ir todas las mañanas a alimentar su espíritu con innumerables volúmenes. Busco uno que satisficiera sus ansias por leer. Pero o la biblioteca era pequeña o ella en verdad era una tragona de libros, porque después de un largo rato, se dio cuenta que los había leído a todos.

Aunque, al recorrer nuevamente las estanterías, reparó que arriba, perdido en el último estante, se encontraba un pequeño libro de tapas vistosas. Cuando pudo alcanzarlo, se sentó en un cómodo escritorio estilo Luis XV y cuando se disponía a leer apareció por la puerta su doncella. La muchacha era de una inquietante belleza. La princesa no podía dejarse de sentir intimidada ante aquella muchacha. No era demasiado alta, tenía la piel blanca, salpicada por pequeñas pecas que hacían verse más pequeña de lo que era, a pesar de tener 19 años… pero lo que atraía mas la atención de ella, era su abundante cabellera de fuego, y sus penetrantes ojos color avellana. La princesa al verla resoplo resignada… y cerro el libro.

- Su alteza – dijo la doncella – ha ido usted a desayunar?

- Déjate de bobadas Ginevra y trátame como lo haces siempre.

- Ah bueno… - dijo y se sentó desenfadada – Ya comiste cerebrito? – y rió

- No – bufo – estaba tratando de leer algo antes de alimentar mi cuerpo.

- Si que eres rara… - dijo Ginevra - Mira que pasarte la vida leyendo libros.

- Peor seria pasarme la vida conquistando chicos, como otras que conozco…

- No puedes negar que al menos yo me divierto más que tú – la miro.

- Los libros alimentan mi espíritu.

- Los chicos alimentan mi ego.

- Los libros, me mantienen feliz.

- Los libros no te mantendrán de por vida! O crees que ellos te proveerán de alimento y vestido?

- Crees que conquistando a cuanto chico podrás ser feliz?

- Al menos me divertiré de a ratos…

- Y con que fin?

- De divertirme! Pero solo besuqueo eh? Que conste que aunque me gusten los chicos yo también espero a mi príncipe encantado!

- Si, claro… Como yo!

- Por eso mismo… aquí encerrada no lo encontraras… mírate… arreglate ese pelo! Eres bonita, inteligente, sexy…

- Tu también… - dijo sonriendo – la diferencia entre nosotros es…

- Es que yo soy una pobretona y tu una princesa….

- La diferencia es que a ti no te dieron esos dones las hadas… Tu eres así de nacimiento!

- Bueno sabes el dicho, lo que natura no da….

- Eres de lo peor, Ginny! – La pelirroja sonrió

- Y qué lees?

- Ah, mira – le mostró el librito.

- Ey! ese es nuevo!

- Cómo sabes?

- Bueno… es que cuando no estoy de humor para chicos, me vengo aquí y leo un poco…- Hermione se asombró.

- Es que nunca lo podría imaginar de ti… eres una cerebrito igual que yo!

- Eso es lo que siempre pasa contigo, Hermione – La castaña la miro confundida – No verías la realidad aunque te pise… vives en un sueño, y quizás por eso pierdas lo que buscas y que ha estado junto a ti siempre…

- Eso fue muy profundo… - Ginny se puso colorada. Y hablo de su rostro! - Pero por que lo dices?

- No lo sé, yo solo digo eso… tu puedes interpretarlo como quieras. – se acerco – de que se trata?

- No sé – miro la tapa – "Grandes inventos por viejos chiflados"

- Umm que nombre más raro – dijo Ginny observando la tapa. Hermione lo abrió y el libro, comenzó a mover las paginas solas hasta llegar a la pagina 58…

- Wow! Viste eso? – comento Hermione

- Lee a ver que dice – insistió Ginny.

- "De los inventos más importantes de nuestra época sin duda el de mayor auge ha sido la rueca, o como algunos pueden llamarlo el huso… instrumento que se utiliza para la manufactura de los hilos, que luego de complicados procesos darán vida a las fantásticas telas que usamos en nuestros trajes…."

- Wow! – dijo Ginny manoteándole el libro y mirando la ilustración – Nunca había visto una cosa así… no hay ninguna en el castillo!

- Eso es realmente raro… - comentó Hermione. De pronto en el libro comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas letras que como las hormigas comenzaron a deslizarse al pie de la pagina formando una frase – esto es mas raro…

- Léelo!

- "Lo que es raro – comenzó Hermione – Es que no te hayas dado cuenta de que hay uno de estos en la torre del ala norte del castillo, ve Princesa… buscalo y descubre la maravilla del huso!"

- No la!

- Si la!

- Ya la! – dijo Ginny – sabes lo que significa eso Hermione?

- Que veremos un huso?

- No! Tendremos telas para unos hermosos vestidos! Vamos a verla!

- No! – dijo ella levantándose – no creo…

- Tienes miedo?

- Claro que no!

- Entonces…

- Bueno… solo voy porque tu, mi doncella eres una tremenda curiosa… además de una superficial… que le gusta que todos los idiotas anden tras ella – la pelirroja bajó la mirada.

- Por qué piensas eso de mi? Pensé que eras mi amiga Hermione…

- Soy tu princesa y me debes pleitesía… - dijo altanera

- Está bien su majestad… vamos a la torre – llegó a la puerta – después de usted - e hizo una protocolar reverencia. Hermione sonreía malignamente… pero interiormente se sentía mal de tratarla así… la doncella no tenia la culpa de ser mas bonita que ella… al fin de cuentas, la pobre idiota solo podría encontrar el amor de algún cocinero o paje real… en cambio la princesa Hermione, estaba destinada para el mas apuesto de todos los príncipes… Salio de la biblioteca, y enfilo para la torre. Ginny la seguía sin decir una palabra. Hermione de vez en cuando giraba su cara para verla, pero su amiga tenía la vista perdida en el suelo… Había adoptado posición de total sumisión...

- Faltará mucho? – dijo la princesa para cortar el silencio.

Sólo unos pisos mas, mi señora! – dijo en un tono poco entusiasta.

- Ufff ya no puedo mas – cri cri (sonido de grillos) silencio total – Si, ya veo el rellano – "_Si_, Pensó Ginny, _Y yo veo tu gordo trasero"_ – Ginevra, podrías adelantarte y abrir la puerta, aquí esta verdaderamente asqueroso de mugriento!

- Si, - Ginny ágilmente recorrió los escalones que faltaban y abrió la puerta. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal, por el que entraba el tibio sol de la mañana. E iluminado, por el dios febo, en el centro de la habitación se hallaba el huso… un instrumento de madera con una gran rueda… y cerca del suelo un pedal. Cerca de la rueda, había una gran aguja de metal.

- Este es el huso, Ginevra?

- Así parece, dijo ella acercándose – toco la rueda, y luego piso el pedal… - esto se ve algo difícil de manejar

- No seas tan idiota! – dijo Hermione – No te das cuenta que tienes que poner la materia prima, en el suelo… luego tomar un poco de la lana de la oveja y hacerla pasar a la rueda por donde se estira formando el hilo y luego tendrás que hilarla por esta aguja! – De pronto Hermione sintió un gran pinchazo – Ay

- Si serás idiota! – dijo Ginny alejándola de la maquina – no te das cuenta que eso es una aguja filosa? Como vas a meter el dedo? – Hermione hacia raras muecas – y después dices que eres inteligente… comparada con quien? – decía la pelirroja sin mirar a la princesa – Comparada con el gato idiota ese que tienes que lo único que hace es comer y dormir… y eso que no te digo lo otro porque soy demasiado educada y tu no estas acostumbrada… -PuM! Un gran estrépito la hizo callarse y girar sobre sus talones. Al mirar hacia el suelo, vio que su princesa, estaba desmayada, ahí mismito. –Ay, lo único que me faltaba que esta loca, se me desmaye por el ejercicio! No si yo debo estar bendecida por los elefantes! – De pronto alguien carraspeo.

- Ejem, ejem – Ginny sintió su sangre helarse – Bien, muy bien! Todo lo que prometo lo cumplo!

- Y se puede saber quien diablos eres? – dijo Ginny tratando de hacer reaccionar a Hermione a los cachetazos limpios – Y tu idiota despierta, DESPIERTA!

- No lo hará! – dijo acompañando sus palabras con una risita cantarina… -

- Y tu qué sabes? – dijo levantándose y poniendo sus manos a la cintura. – Quién eres?

- Bueno… yo soy el hada Dolores – Ginny se golpeo la frente

- Ay mi madre! La bruja de mier….

- Qué dijiste?

- Que mi hermana me ha hablado de usted – dijo colorada

- Si, bueno… veo que no sabes la historia…

- Mire, si es por leer algún tipo de libro… Hermione los ha leído a todos… y como ve, no puedo preguntarle nada.

- No seas boba! No sabes el porque ella esta en ese estado?

- Pues por que va a ser? Por tarada! Se creyó que hacer mover eso era tan fácil como soplar y hacer botellas… es una bruja inteligente, le dijo el Hada Minerva… me pregunto a donde va la inteligencia de esta cuando toma vacaciones!

- Ey, para un poco! Quiero exponer mi idea! – Ginny movió la mano como diciéndole que siguiera – Gracias – Carraspeo – bueno yo le di una maldición… le dije que a los veinte, se pincharía con un huso y moriría…

- No!

- Si! Entonces, bueno no conté con que el desgraciado del Rey quemara todos los husos, así que…

- Hiciste aparecer el libro y mostrarnos el camino para ver uno…

- Exacto!

- Vieja sapo – murmuro – Entonces… ella esta muerta? – De pronto se escucharon tropeles en la escalera que subían y se hacían más ruidosos…

- No tengo tiempo de decirte mas… no llores tanto por la tonta princesita… - y desapareció justo cuando la puerta fue golpeada fuertemente, y tras el golpe, apareció el rey, la reina y cuanto viejo estuviera por ahí cerca.

- Qué ha pasado? – dijo el rey mirando a su hija y a la doncella insistentemente. – Mi niña!

- Pues que va a pasar – dijo Ginny con bronca – que esta idiota toco eso… como si en su vida hubiera tocado algo para trabajar, y se pincho – Los reyes se taparon la boca para evitar el grito de dolor – Luego vino una vieja cara de sapo que dijo que se llamaba Dolores… entonces me dice que ella nos tendió una trampa y ahora ella esta muerta! – aquí sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Pero que vamos a hacer! Arthur! – el rey solo atino a alzar a la princesa y salir de la torre. Detrás de el salió todo su séquito.

- Arthur… por favor… que haremos ahora?

- Tu, eres un paje real – le dijo a un joven de cabello castaño y algo gordito – Como te llamas?

- Neville Longbottom, su majestad.

- Neville, por favor, ve y busca al hada Luna – al joven le brillaron los ojos. – La conoces? –Claro que la conocía, era el paje con el que el hada había desaparecido la noche en que bautizaron a la princesa.

- Bueno… si… pero vagamente – contesto.

- Ve a buscarla… y dile que venga urgente! – el paje salio volando…. El rey y la reina ordenaron a todos marcharse, y esperarlos en el gran salón. Al llegar al cuarto de la princesa, solo estaban ellos y la doncella. Arthur, la acostó delicadamente en su cama y le acomodo, Como pudo, su cabello. La miro, estaba tan tranquila, y su rostro irradiaba paz.

- Qué haremos amor? – Dijo la reina – Es que… no podré soportar el estar aquí viviendo mi vida, mientras mi pequeña esta dormida, sabrá cuanto tiempo!

- No sé que hacer, querida! – dijo el rey limpiándose los anteojos de montura cuadrada. – Esperemos al hada Luna. – Como siempre el hada se hizo esperar… una hora, dos, tres, hasta que cayó toda despeinada a las diez de la noche… acompañada del paje real, que tenia una sonrisa demasiado extraña en el rostro...

- Su majestad! – dijo ella en un tono impasible – Qué ha pasado?

- Primero, dónde diablos te habías metido? – dijo la reina –

- Ese es mi problema – dijo al descuido y mirando al paje, le guiño un ojo – que puedo hacer por ustedes?

- Mira a la cama y veras el motivo…

- Ay no! – dijo Luna – quien fue el papafrita que dejo un huso en el castillo?

- Como si no conocieras a Dolores, Luna! – dijeron los reyes.

- Bueno… y ahora que vamos a hacer? – dijo Ginny – supongo que debemos esperar… a que?

- Bueno, debemos esperar que un príncipe la bese y se enamore de ella – dijo tranquila Luna.

- Y cómo se supone que lo hará? – Dijo Ginny – pondremos un anuncio en el periódico? – dijo sarcásticamente – Ah, ya veo el clasificado "_Princesa dormida, requiere la presencia de un apuesto príncipe, con experiencia en el ramo y muy buena presencia, para que le de un beso… aventureros abstenerse, inútil presentarse sin currículo vitae"_ – bufo

- Bueno, pero entonces, debemos soportar verla así, hasta cuando? – dijo sollozando la reina

- Hasta que aparezca un bobo que la bese – dijo Luna

- Yo no quiero estar así… Pueden pasar años, siglos… - el rey la abrazo – Arthur haz algo!

- Podríamos nosotros estar hechizados igual que ella?

- Puede ser… - dijo Luna – si, se podría, solo debo mover mi varita mágica, Y todos los habitantes que se encuentran en el castillo quedaran profundamente dormidos…- miro al paje, que estaba alarmado – Y solo despertaran cuando el príncipe rompa el hechizo…

- Hazlo – dijo el rey – sólo así aplacare mi dolor.

- Está bien – miro a Neville – tu, ve a mi casa y búscame algo para comer... – le guiñó el ojo. El hada era algo despistada pero no tonta…El paje salió corriendo y desapareció –bien ahora el hechizo.

- Un momento! – dijo el rey – nosotros nos vamos al salón… si el príncipe viene y la besa será medio embarazoso para mi ver ese espectáculo – se fueron

- Contaré hasta treinta – dijo Luna – y tu que harás? – le dijo a Ginny, mientras veian irse a los reyes.

- Yo me quedaré con mi señora… - sonrió – Ni loca me pierdo el chisme!

- Bueno… pero busca algún lugar donde dormir, cuando haga el hechizo caerás redonda al suelo – Ginny vio un gran sofá y allí se acomodo – bien… ahora el hechizo – Luna movió la varita murmurando algunas palabras, y una extraña estela de colores brillantes salio de la varita, inundando todo el castillo haciendo que todos los habitantes, cayeran en un profundo sueño. Hasta los animales fueron alcanzados por el. Luna al ver su trabajo realizado, guardo su varita y sonrió – Ahora tendré que ver en la Internet algún príncipe que este mas o menos y mandarlo para acá – miro a la princesa – cuando despiertes me deberás una muy grande chiquita…- sonrió – Pero antes de buscar al príncipe, creo que tendré un tiempito de llegarme hasta la casa y besuquearme con el paje real… - y haciendo una floritura con su varita en el aire desapareció.

****

**Nota de la autora**: Este fic, solo tiene tres capítulos… Dejen reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	2. El príncipe llega

Hola a todos! Continuando con esta disparatada historia, que se me ocurrio un viernes, cansada de leer cuentos de hadas a mis alumnos, vuelvo a publicar el capitulo dos.

Entiendo que sea demasiado sosa y carente de sentido, pero a mi me hizo reír bastante. Espero que a ustedes les provoque el mismo efecto!

Olvide agradecer, cuando lo publiqué a Viccus Riddle que hizo posible mi entrada a GRACIAS TOTALES! (Siempre robando frases!Si eres argentina sabrás quien la dijo y cuando! Un día memorable en la historia del rock)

Un salud enorme a Paloma… que siempre se enamora de los Harrys de mis historias… Enfrentémoslo chicas! En los fics Harry es el hombre ideal… pero existirá uno así en la vida real?

Espero que les guste.

**Capitulo dos**

**El príncipe llega**…

Después de varios días, la noticia de que había un castillo encantado y una princesa hechizada, corrió por todo el mundo, debido a la globalización… y a ese medio mágico como es la Internet. Hasta había foros de discusión sobre cómo debía ser el perfil del príncipe capaz de vencer todas las vicisitudes y lograr el cometido… algunos osados hasta mandaron una foto y encabezaron una lista de firmas para elegir al afortunado. Lo que nadie sabía, era que la mismísima hada Luna había sido la encargada de filtrar la información… todo por ayudar a la princesa.

El tiempo pasó, pero no fueron cien años como en el cuento real, sino que fue unos meses… un apuesto príncipe leía el periódico, en la elegante alcoba de su también ultra elegante castillo, y se encontró con un inusual aviso clasificado. Lo leyó atentamente y cerró el diario con rapidez, tanto que lo partió por la mitad. Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes pasar por el espejo y contemplar su figura…Era alto, con las facciones finas, el típico príncipe metrosexual, es decir, aquellos hombres que se preocupan por su apariencia física y no temen untarse el rostro en cremas de limpieza facial, o máscaras de pepinos, pero no por eso dejan de ser tan masculinos. Su cuerpo era atlético, con músculos bien marcados. Tenía los ojos verdes, brillantes y gafas redondas. Lo mas característico y que lo hacía ver sexy, era su negra cabellera, peinada como al descuido. Sonrió a la imágen y dijo "_Espejito, espejito, quien es el príncipe mas bonito?"_ (Otra vez me equivoqué de cuento) El espejo le contestó con un "_Fanfarrón_", encubierto en un estornudo. Llegó a la puerta y gritó:

- Dónde esta ese empleado mío que no tiene idea, donde tiene puesta la cabeza? – y rió. Volvió hacia su cama y esperó. Al minuto entró corriendo su asistente personal. Un joven alto, desgarbado, con unos hermosos ojos azules, muy apuesto y de una cabellera rojiza. El príncipe le hizo señas para que cerrara la puerta y le ordenó que se acercara.

- Ordene usted señor – dijo el joven ceremoniosamente.

- Ay Ron, no seas tan estúpido! – rió El príncipe – Sabes que mas que empleado eres amigo, casi familia!

- Entonces… - dijo tirándose despatarrado en un sofá y bostezando - préstame unos galeones, que ando medio corto de efectivo.

- Bueno, tampoco es la locura! – dijo el príncipe y le tiró una bolsita con monedas.

- Te lo devuelvo cuando cobre – el príncipe chasqueó la lengua.

- Me dices eso desde hace dos años, y todos los meses es lo mismo…

- Para qué me llamaste Harry?

- Ah, si, estoy algo entusiasmado… leí el periódico! – dijo aplaudiendo como una foca.

- Bueno! Eso si que es bueno! Tu… leyendo! – dijo con sarcasmo – Crees que es oportuno hacer una proclama o quizás organizar un baile en tu honor? – sonrió burlón.

- Muy gracioso! – dijo el tirándole el periódico – mira, y lee lo que señalé con un círculo – El joven pelirrojo tomó el diario y observó, primero trató de recordar qué era un circulo. Luego de un segundo, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"**_Joven princesa en apuros, solicita un apuesto príncipe, con ganas para la aventura, y deseos de progresar… mandar un mail con currículo vitae y foto, de cara y cuerpo entero a la dirección Para solicitar entrevista."_** – Dejó el diario y lo miró – Estás tan aburrido que piensas contestar?

- Claro que lo haré! Mira bien, lee entre líneas!

- Sabes perfectamente que apenas leo lo que dice, no suelo entender bien cada palabra, menos leer entre líneas… a ver que entendiste tu?

- Bueno… es de una princesa en apuros…

- Uy! que observador! – el príncipe lo miró enojado – continúa…

- Pero requieren un príncipe que tenga espíritu aventurero… con alma de héroe… capaz de sufrir las mas imposibles pruebas en bien de la humanidad – Ron torció los ojos – Me pinta de cuerpo entero, No? Parece que ese anuncio fuera dirigido para mi!

- Si, pero para que quieren una foto?

- Bueno… para que va a ser... A ver Querido amigo. Para que te piden una foto cuando quieren un trabajo?

- No sé…

- Pues para ver que seas hermoso! Si eres algo feo, bueno no importa que tan bueno eres, si no cumples con la imagen o el estereotipo, no sirves…

- Que peste! – dijo Ron bufando – eso es discriminar…

- Asi es el mundo amigo… - sonrió – lo bueno es que yo…, no estoy tan mal de cara… ni de cuerpo.

- Que foto mandarás?

- Esa donde estoy con el traje azul.

- Buena elección... Ahora manda el e-mail y veremos que sucede.

A las tres de la tarde, una semana después, El príncipe Harry iba a la cita con la autora del anuncio. Llego a una casita algo desvencijada, que tenía un cartel en el frente donde podía leerse "La madriguera". Tocó la puerta y al abrirse se llevó el susto del siglo. Detrás de la puerta había una mujer rubia, con collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, y unos anteojos multicolores, parecía una gran lechuza. Harry pensó "_Si esta es la princesa… adiós anuncio_!" La muchacha lo miró de arriba abajo y pensó "_Hermione, podrá encontrar un príncipe luego… a este me lo quedo yo!"_ Y sonrió. Lo dejó pasar. La casa estaba ordenada a pesar de ser humilde.

- Buenas tardes señora…

- Soy el hada Luna – dijo ella sonriente – Pase señor…

- Harry, el príncipe Harry Potter.

- Oh – dijo ella fijándose en la cicatriz que tenia en forma de rayo – que te sucedió en la frente?

- Ah… - se tocó la cicatriz – es un tatuaje… de esos que te hacen no con tinta, sino con un corte de bisturí.

- Ah… siéntese...

- Gracias, estoy muy intrigado por el anuncio… usted requería un príncipe apuesto con hambre de aventura!

- Si… si… veras Harry, yo estoy algo entusiasmada con tu presencia – el joven se incomodo – no es por mi que te he llamado… - el príncipe suspiro aliviado - Todo empezó hace veinte años…

- No soy bueno para escuchar historias… siempre me duermo

- Esta historia te entusiasmará – movió su varita y le alcanzó una taza de té – Como te decía, hace veinte años... una bruja malvada embrujó a una joven princesita… que acababa de nacer – Harry prestó mas atención, tratándose de una princesita, recién nacida y que la historia paso hace veinte años, eso quería decir que en tiempo presente, esa bebé, sería una escultural mujer. – El embrujo consistía en que la muchacha se pincharía con una aguja y moriría…

- Uy…entonces que paso?

- Bueno la muy idiota creció, siendo hermosa y feliz… hasta que hace unos meses, se pincho con la aguja y …

- Se murió? – dijo el intrigado

- No! Que Va! – rió ella – la verdad es que después de la bruja, vino mi deseo… yo le dije que no moriría, pero que si quedaría dormida hasta que un apuesto príncipe…la conociera y se enamorara y la besara, rompiendo así con el hechizo…

- Y usted cree que…

- Tu eres el indicado para el puesto de príncipe enamorado!

- Bueno gracias – dijo dándose aires de grandeza – Pero no se…

- Vamos, no te interesan los retos?

- Claro que si… pero como es ella?

- Es muy hermosa… aunque su pelo es un horror… ella es inteligente, sexy… y tiene un buen sentido de la moda!

- Bueno suena a alguien que podría interesarme… - dijo entusiasmado

- Entonces…aceptas?

- Dónde queda el reino?

- Bueno es el castillo Hogwarts.

- Ahí? – dijo algo temeroso.

- Si, por que?

- Bueno... dicen que está embrujado… nadie ha ido ahí por meses.

- Es parte del hechizo, tonto! – rió ella – Una vez dormida la princesa, los reyes decidieron dormir con ella para no sufrir… y con ellos se durmió todo el castillo.

- Ah… o sea que debo ir… encontrar a la princesa, darle un beso y ya esta?

- Sólo si te enamoras de ella…

- Si, si bueno, eso lo veremos… si al menos hubiera una foto…

- Ey, no todo es la imagen! – dijo enojada

- Está bien… - se levanto – si quiero cumplir con la tarea debo alistarme… podré llevar a unos hombres? Digo por las dudas la cosa se pone peliaguda?

- Lleva lo que quieras... lo mas importante es que veas a la princesa y te enamores.

- Si, okay, usted fume tranquila… de lo demás me encargaré yo – De pronto apareció el hada Cho. Harry al verla sintió un revoltijo de tripas… y se puso colorado. Cho le sonrió seductoramente...

- Hola Luna – dijo moviendo sus caderas – me pregunto si tienes un tacita de azúcar...

- Si claro – dijo Luna – espera ya te la traigo – se fue. Cho se acerco al joven y lo miro intensamente.

- Y tu quién eres?

- Yo soy el príncipe encantador… Harry – dijo tragando saliva

- Ay... si que eres apuesto – dijo la muy yegua, digo hermosa – y qué tienes con mi hermana?

- Nada – dijo "_Ya estaría yo teniendo algo con esta loca, tendría que ser muy idiota"_ – Sólo negocios.

- Umm, sabes? me gustaría conocerte mejor…

- A mi también! - Cho se acerco como para comérselo, cuando apareció Luna.

- Ey! Párala ahí chiquita! – le alcanzo el azúcar - este ñoño será para la princesa Hermione.

- Que desperdicio! – dijo el hada Cho y se marchó ofendida – Y pensar que le dí el don de la sensualidad.

- Quién era esa mujer? – dijo aun aturdido.

- Nadie que te interese – suspiró – Ella sólo toma lo que quiere y luego lo tira. No te conviene. – "_Al menos valdría la pena que te use una mujer como esa_" Pensó Harry.

- Okay…entonces – se puso la capa – me iré. Si tengo semejante empresa debo levantarme temprano.

- Buena suerte Harry… y recuerda… ten toda la fe del mundo y por lo que mas quieras, mantén tus oídos en el camino…. y no te distraigas… te tienes que enamorar de la princesa!

"_No te distraigas Harry!_" Remedaba el príncipe a Luna, mientras se dirigía a su nueva aventura… Montaba su corcel… bah! Era una escoba, la saeta de fuego, acompañada de su fiel amigo, Ron, quien iba adelante en una cometa 260. "_Quien se cree que es! Decirme que no me distraiga, que tenga los oídos puestos en el camino…. Si será bruta la pobre… muy hada y todo lo que se quiera, pero si algo debo tener en el camino son los ojos, no los oídos…. Seguro que esa ve por las orejas… si es tan rara… con esa cara de polluelo de lechuza…"_ Tan distraído venía en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la advertencia de su fiel acompañante, y sin más, se dio de frente contra un árbol. Maldiciendo a los mil demonios y aun sobandose su nariz, que a este punto estaba roja, y agradeciendo luego que no se le haya hinchado, volvió a montar la escoba y llego a Hogsmeade, un pueblo que se encontraba en las adyacencias del castillo (O sea cerca). Bajaron, con algo de frío y decidieron, como era de noche, dormir en la taberna del pueblo, llamada "Las tres escobas". Entraron y Ron partió hacia la barra donde estaba la cantinera, Madame Rosmerta, con su curvilínea figura… Harry la miró y no lo podía creer, Rosmerta tenía el cuerpo de Angelina Jolie, pero sin el embarazo…

- Qué hace esa vieja para verse así? – preguntó casi en un susurro y se sentó en una mesa. Al rato vino Ron, y se sentó con una cara de haber visto una bolsa de galeones tirada en la calle. Complacido.

- Tenemos una habitación…

- Y bien… - lo miró – que conseguiste averiguar?

- La vieja Rosmerta se hizo la lipo y fue a un programa de televisión muggle llamado "The Swam"… allí la hicieron completa, hizo gimnasia y le trabajaron el cerebro… por eso la muy desgraciada se ve tan bien… - suspiró – bueno, eso lo veré esta noche que la tenga sin ropa…

- No hablo de la vieja! – dijo enojado – hablo del castillo! Y de la princesa!

- Ahhhh! – dijo este sonriendo – bueno, no he averiguado mucho… tu verás… Rosmerta tiene…

- Ve allá y averigua algo… entre tu y tus hermanos no saco nada bueno…

- Epa! Qué pasó principito presumido? – dijeron unas voces, seguidas por sendas palmadas, que hicieron que el príncipe escupiera toda la cerveza… - Hablando de tus custodios a tus espaldas…

- No, claro que no! – dijo poniendo ojos de corderito degollado – como creen, estoy hablando de sus otros hermanos…

- Y qué tienes que decir de nosotros? – dijeron Bill y Charlie, sentándose a los costados del príncipe y mirándolo amenazadoramente?

- No! – dijo más colorado y sudando a raudales – de ustedes tampoco hablo! Es… es… es de Percy! El muy condenado… ese que vendió a su hermana… y de la que ustedes no saben ni maní!

- No hables de Percy! – dijo Ron – Ese condenado le sirvió de emparedado al dragón, cuando nos enteramos de su gran hazaña… mamá, aun lo llora!

- No saben nada de su hermana?

- La hemos buscado por todo el país… los informes nos dicen que aquí, hay una muchacha con esa características…

- Cuáles? – dijo interesado Harry, y ya mas tranquilo, sabiendo que los había engatusado con su encanto de príncipe.

- Bueno hay una chica, cabello rojo, como fuego, pecosa, pequeña, molesta, y a quien le encanta coquetear con cuanto chico encuentra… - dijo Charlie, frunciendo la boca como rabioso…

- Ah… - dijo el príncipe como interesado…- y dónde se supone que la vieron? Aquí en el pueblo… yo podría ayudar a buscarla después de todo… – Ron le pego en la cabeza.

- Primero! Tu no vas a ayudar, porque de seguro querrás levantártela! Segundo, no te acuerdas de la misión? De la princesa?

- Hablan de la princesa encantada? – rieron sus hermanos.

- Por qué se ríen?

- No me digan que vinieron por ese cuento chino! – rieron mas

- Por qué cuento chino?

- Pues no hay nada ahí! en ese castillo! – las risas fueron escuchadas por todos los comensales…- Es una leyenda… nadie ha entrado ahí… cuando un príncipe entra al castillo, sale… algo así…. Como…

- Por qué no hablan de una vez? – dijo enojado. Había creído al hada Luna, en su historia y estaba decidido a probar su valor, y así, salir en todos los diarios como "el príncipe que la salvó" – Como es que sale el príncipe que se atreva a franquear los muros del castillo?

- Verás, sale…. Algo así como… - George miró a su hermano Fred y rió – Bueno, te lo diré, sale con sus hábitos cambiados – Mes risas. Harry exprimía su cerebro tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de los hermanos…

- Con los hábitos cambiados? Algo así como que no se arregla, que esta sucio, que no come, que come como marrano?

- No! Como algo así que, cuando ve a una chica, se fija en como copiarle el look que a conquistarla… – Harry, los miró y se alarmó. Una cosa era salvar a la princesa y demostrar su hombría de bien, y otra muy distinta era perder su hombría… y de esa manera!

- Gay?- trago saliva – me volveré gay?

- Que comes que adivinas! – dijeron todos saltándose de sus asientos de la risa – miles de príncipes han venido a salvarla, pero a todos les ha pasado algo.

- Como qué?

- Hubo un nabo que quiso entrar, y salió convertido en hurón… - UY! Dijeron todos

- Otro, salió con cabeza de tiburón… y lo violaron los tritones que hay en el lago.

- Otro… Llamado Dean Thomas – Aquí Harry no supo porque su estomago rugió furioso – salio llamándose Flor de la V.

- ?

- Un travesti muy conocido en un país llamado Argentina…

- Bueno ese estúpido… sabia que terminaría así…

- Lo conoces Harry?

- Si, es un príncipe presumido que siempre llega antes que yo y me quita todo lo que quiero… - bufo – Pero saben que? El hada Luna, me dijo que yo era el indicado, así que debo…

- No sabes Harry… esa hada Dolores… es una vieja desgraciada…. Ella es la que hace que todos los príncipes tengan algunos contratiempos – Harry no escuchaba, trataba de imaginarse a Dean Thomas de tacones, peluca y pollera corta… - HARRY!

- Si… bueno, pero el hada Luna…

- Otra loca… esa mujer no tiene cerebro…

- Lo que me dijo era que yo era el indicado… que cumplía con el requisito!

- Espero que no te pase nada…

- Pero entonces, si existe esa hada Dolores… y a esos príncipes les paso algo… quiere decir que la leyenda es verdad! – dijo contento – no creo que me pase nada, tengo ese presentimiento… y No me pasara! – sonrió – Porque Ron me acompañara – Ron trago saliva… "_Menos mal que me voltearé esta noche a la vieja Rosmerta… porque morir sin…_" – Verdad mi amigo?

- Claro, claro, Harry – dijo con su voz temblando.

- Y también mis fieles escuderos… todos ustedes me ayudaran… - los miró y todos trataban de no cruzar las miradas con el príncipe… los gemelos carraspeaban mirando para el bar… Charlie se sacaba barro de las uñas, y Bill miraba con cierto placer, un trozo de carne cruda… - Ey! A ustedes les digo!

- EH? AH! Si! – dijeron ellos, levantando las cervezas – Estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas. – Se pasaron la noche bebiendo y manoseando cuanta vieja pasó por las mesas… y muy pasada la madrugada… arrastrándose como pudieron se fueron a las habitaciones.

Las zarzas y los yuyos y cuanta hierba salvaje se encontraba crecida por el lugar, tapaban el castillo, hacia donde se dirigía nuestro gran héroe junto a sus fieles vasallos… Ron era el encargado, muy a su pesar, de cortar los yuyos, para que el apuesto príncipe pudiera hacerse paso entre la maleza. Pero dije fieles en plural? No en realidad debo decir fiel vasallo, porque los gemelos, Charlie y Bill, se esfumaron por arte de magia del pueblo… arguyendo que su hermana se había metido de monja en un convento en Buxbeatons…

- Cuando agarre a tus hermanos… te juro que yo mismo los subiré al cadalso! Grandísimos maricones! "Uy somos los mas valientes…" se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas… miedosos de porquería… Ojala hubieran venido me hubiera reído de las faldas que se pondrían cuando esa bruja los haya vuelto travestis.

- Ya déjate de estupideces… y ayúdame con estos yuyos del demonio!

- Crees que un príncipe nació para esto? – Ron lo miro incrédulo – Crees que llenaré mi mano de ampollas, tomando una herramienta y cortando maleza?

- Mira... – dijo el pelirrojo, deteniendo su tarea, y mirando al príncipe, con su cara toda transpirada por la faena – si no tienes ampolladas las manos por tus vicios sexuales…

- Qué tratas de decirme? – dijo el príncipe, colorado.

- Qué trato de decirte? que tengo oídos, sabes? y puedo escucharte a las noches cuando… tu sabes... y puedo asegurarte de que no hay una chica en tu cuarto cuando te escucho! – siguió trabajando.

- Eres un sobado! Sabes?

- Eso crees?

- Eso se! – Le quitó el machete – Pero eso no quita que cuando agarre a tus hermanos…

- Sabes que son unos cobardes! Y tú los comprometes a venir aquí… ni yo tengo ganas de estar aquí…

- Te las aguantas! Tu eres mi lacayo y me debes…

- Si un montón de galeones – bufo – creeme que si no te debiera tanto dinero, ni estoy aquí… tu y tus delirios de héroe…

- Qué te pasa Ron?

- Es que… yo debería estar buscando a mi hermana!

- Luego te ayudare a buscarla! Somos amigos, familia! Hoy por mi, mañana por mi!

- Está bien – dijo y se detuvo.

- Y ahora qué te pasa?

- Si no te diste cuenta, ya llegamos a la puerta…

- Pues ábrela!

- Si no te diste cuenta… estoy tratando de hacerlo, pero es muy grande y necesito ayuda! – dijo molesto.

- Y?

- Y? Hola Harry, estas ahí? – dijo golpeando su cráneo – ayúdame y deja de hacer preguntas tontas!

- Yuuu juuuuu! – dijo una voz casi de ensueño. Los dos miraron hacia arriba, y junto a unos cerdos alados se encontraba, una mujer de aspecto desquiciado que los saludaba contenta.

- Quién es esa loca? – pregunto Ron.

- Es el hada Luna! – dijo Harry.

- Y qué hace allá arriba?

- Crees que lo se?

- Pues pregúntale…

- Qué haces ahí? – pero cuando volvió a mirar el hada ya no estaba – y ahora… AGHHHHH! – gritó del susto al verla aparecerse frente a él – Por qué diablos haces eso?

- Lo siento – sonrió – quien es ese pelirrojo apuesto? – Ron no sonrió.

- Pues es mi amigo… mira Luna, tratamos de entrar… es verdad?

- Qué es verdad?

- Bueno… que si es verdad que si alguien entra… bueno… se vuelve…

- Gay?

- Aha… - dijo temeroso

- Pues… - el hada rodó los ojos – En cierta forma…

- Lo sabia – dijo Ron – Esta boba, te puso en un compromiso que no podrás…

- Cállate chorrito de fanta! – dijo Luna – si, es verdad, pero para eso estoy aquí… para ayudarte…

- Tenemos que entrar y no sabemos…

- Nos apareceremos…

- Y por qué no nos hiciste aparecer directamente! – dijo enojado Ron – Nos podrías haber ahorrado el trabajo de cortar los yuyos!

- Ah… bueno, es que pensé que no les caería mal el ejercicio! – Ron torció los ojos – pero mirándote bien – Puso sus ojos en Ron y en donde termina su columna vertebral – no tienes ese problema!

- Pues déjanos entrar! – el hada rió, y los tomo del brazo. Harry sintió, ser absorbido por un gran tubo y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró, dentro de la más espectacular propiedad… Era un gran castillo que estaba cerca de un bosque y un gran lago… y mas allá…

- Un campo de Quiddich! – dijeron los dos – menos mal que trajimos las escobas – terminó Harry – vamos Ron… tenemos que usarlo antes de que…

- Harry! – dijo Luna – te lo dije muy clarito, nada de distracciones!

- Pero es un campo de Quiddich! Es un desperdicio si no…

- Si nada… yo me voy los esperare en el lugar…

- De una vez llévanos a la princesa… así luego podemos usar el campo de Quiddich – dijo Ron tranquilo.

- Eres de lo peor! – dijo ella torciendo los ojos… - por eso puedo hechizarte, sabes?

- Si? Y que harás, me convertirás en sapo y tendré que esperar a que una princesa me bese?

- UMMM no es mala idea… – dijo ella.

- Dejen de pelear… y vamos… mientras mas rápido encuentre a la princesa….

- Ejem, ejem… - escucharon que detrás de ellos alguien carraspeaba – bueno, bueno… que tenemos aquí? – y al príncipe y a su fiel amigo se les helo hasta el cu… cuello.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… esto fue todo el segundo capitulo. El próximo es el último, así que dejen reviews, para ver si en algo he evolucionado con respecto al primero. Perdonen si no hay acentos en algunas palabras o puntos al final de una oracion... corregir esto me da mucha flojera!

"Chorrito de Fanta: así les dice a los pelirrojos mi novio, en clara alusión al color de la bebida gaseosa (DE color naranja) Claro que solo lo dice a los pelirrojos por elección (Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero)


	3. Y le da el beso!

**Hola! Este es el ultimo capítulo de este disparatado fic… no diré nada mas, así que espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 3**

… **Y le da el beso!**

La tensión que sentían nuestros jóvenes paladines (o puedo decir mas vulgarmente el cagaso), podía escucharse, y verse en sus respiraciones y en sus rostros. Harry jadeaba y transpiraba horrores, y Ron hacía unas muecas acompañados de un sonido gutural parecido al croar de una rana. El hada Luna, se había distraído mirando una mariposa (típico de Luna), y el hada Dolores, miraba a los muchachos con un aire de superioridad. Pasó su mirada de sapo por los jóvenes. Miró a Harry "_Umm tiene pinta de príncipe, pero cara de nabo… tiene cuerpo de príncipe, se seguro es el "elegido"_. Luego miró a Ron "_Ayyy, y este tiene pinta de vagabundo… miren esa facha! Por favor… de seguro este es el que le cambia los calzones al príncipe… de todas maneras voy a preguntar"._

- Luna querida! – dijo la mujer – dichosos los ojos que te ven! –

- Si… ahórrate la farsa, bruja gorda…. Sabemos por qué estás aquí!

- Si? Y puedes decirme entonces a qué debo el honor de la visita?

- Insinúas que vengo a verte a ti? – rió Luna – y desde cuando el castillo de Hogwarts es tuyo?

- Desde que el decreto ministerial número 24…

- Ay… todavía estas rompiendo la paciencia con esos estupidos manifiestos? Por Merlín!

- Aun así, como el rey se durmió, no paga los impuestos… por lo que yo lo hice, y me adueñe de la propiedad.

- Cómo va a pagar, si es el rey? Eres tonta o qué te pasa?

- BASTA! A ver ustedes dos – los jóvenes la miraron con horror – quién es el príncipe? – Harry que era valiente pero no estúpido señaló a Ron. Ron, que era Ron señaló a Harry. El hada Dolores gritó exasperada.- No sé por qué me gasto en preguntarles a ustedes… se ve a lo lejos lo idiotas que son!

- Si? – dijo Harry – y tu, te aseguro que de lejos te pareces a una rana vieja…

- Y de cerca? – dijo ella ilusionada.

También!

- Eres gracioso?

- Soy honesto!

- Quieres que te hechice…

- Puedes hacerlo… pero por favor, que no haya otra Florencia de la V. Con dos es suficiente!

- Te haces el graciosito conmigo… - dijo ella moviendo su varita – veremos que tanto te ríes cuando te convierta en un cerdo alado de piedra…

- No! – gritó desesperado Harry – Luna por favor, haz algo!

- Dolores… - dijo la loca Luna – deja de hacerte la mala… por favor.

- Ya me cansé de ti y tu cara de boba!

- Mira… sé que estás aquí afuera porque cuando estos logren entrar tu no podrás hacer nada… tienes prohibido el acceso al castillo.

- Si… y todo te lo debo a ti!

- Gracias – dijo haciendo una reverencia – después de todo soy hada y buena… - los jóvenes aplaudieron.

- Pero yo soy mas hada… y mas buena! – Los jóvenes hicieron Buuuuh (o sea la abuchearon) – cállense!

- No lograrás nada con esa actitud Dolores – dijo Luna, la vieja la miró, situación que aprovechó Harry para arrebatarle la varita…

- Matanga dijo la changa! – Dijo contento. Ron gritó de alegría y suspiró aliviado. – Ahora quién es el que tiene el poder?

- Por favor Harry – dijo Luna – deja esa varita, no sabes el poder que tiene…

- No voy a usarla… sólo la voy a romper para que esta bruja nunca más haga las maldades que hace.

- Bien pensado amigo! – dijo Ron – Rómpela, rómpela, rómpela

- Basta! dame mi varita o si no…

- Si no qué – dijo Harry amenazadoramente – no te olvides que sin varita no eres mas que una vieja gorda… - rompió la varita – y ahora Luna guíanos al castillo… mientras más rápido veamos a esa princesa, mas temprano estaremos en ese estadio Ron y yo… jugando Quiddich! – dijo revoleando los ojitos como enamorado.

- Hombres!– dijo Luna y dejando a la bruja ahí en el medio del pasto, se encaminaron hacia la gran puerta de entrada.

- Desde ahora me transformaré en una tenue lucecita que te guiara por todo el castillo…

- Sólo llévame a la habitación de la princesa!

Cuando Harry y Ron entraron por la gran puerta de madera, vieron un gran vestíbulo con guardias asentados a ambos lados de una gran escalera. Fiel a su estilo bromista, Ron, se acercó, les metió el dedo en la nariz y les bajó los pantalones hasta la rodilla… Harry rió por la ocurrencia. Pasaron por un costado y trataron de ver hacia donde se había ido el hada Luna, convertida en lucecita. Pero para desgracia de los chicos, no contaban con que el hada, de tan estúpida que era, se fue curioseando un moscardón. Entraron a un gran salón, donde se encontraban al final el rey y la reina, durmiendo a pata suelta, en cada uno de sus tronos. A los lados, sus lacayos (Los viejos chupa medias de siempre), dormían de pie, con sus cabezas apoyadas en el pecho. Harry y Ron se acercaron hacia los nobles y los miraron detenidamente.

- Ruego al cielo que la princesa no sea tan gorda como esta vieja – dijo Harry mirando a Molly - Mira ese pelo rojo! – Ron lo miró con desdén – bueno a ti te queda bien, pero a ella… – bufó.

- Si, pero aun así parece buena – dijo Ron. Harry asintió y miró al rey.

- Uy! Este apuesto a que tiene un morbo con objetos extraños… se ve a lo lejos que es medio raro. – Ron lo miró nuevamente – Y se está quedando pelado! Espero que no sea hereditario. – Ron se tocó su cabello y tragó saliva.

- No parecen reyes… – dijo al fin – Harry… Harry… HARRY! – gritó, y se fijó en su amigo, que estaba jugueteando con el escote de una doncella – déjate de bobadas… ahora que me acuerdo… tenemos una misión, te acuerdas tu? – Harry dejó el escote de la muchacha soltando un suspiro de resignación, y se acercó a su joven sirviente.

- Dónde está esa desquiciada? – preguntó mirando por todo el salón.

- Te refieres a Luna?

- No! A quien va a ser, a la princesa?

- Puede que lo sea… - dijo Ron – Puede que sea una maniática del orden… una loca que le den nervios los exámenes… una retarada que lo único que aspira en la vida es a leer los libros y que los demás estudien y hagan lo deberes. Una insufrible mandona y gritona… una sabelotodo de mier…- Harry lo miró alarmado, y Ron, le devolvió la misma mirada… - Mejor la buscamos, y luego vemos…

- Al fin y al cabo, existe el divorcio… - dijo Harry dándose valor. De pronto, El príncipe observó que los personajes que se hallaban en los cuadros se movían de un lado al otro mirando a los visitantes y susurrando a sus espaldas. – Mira Ron… mejor le preguntamos a los cuadros!

- Estás chiflado? – le dijo Ron mirando a los cuadros – son cuadros, unos estupidos cuadros, que no hablan!

- Atrás, vil bellaco! – dijo un caballero con una armadura, y una gran espada.

- Ay mi madre! – Dijo Ron dando un brinco.

- No! esa no es tu madre, bobo! – dijo Harry – tu madre tiene pinta de macho, pero no tanto – Ron le dio un golpe en la coronilla.

- Soy Sir Cadogan, el caballero más noble de este castillo…

- Y bien, Sir cagado… - dijo Harry – usted es un noble caballero, nos podría decir si en este castillo hay una princesa en apuros?

- Si… la hay – dijo él contento – Pero para serte sincero, la que vale la pena es la doncella… esa está como quiere! Aunque la princesa… bueno puede arreglarse con un buen cepillo.-

- Dices que la doncella es la mas… - Ron lo codeó – Bueno… pero yo soy el príncipe – dijo alardeando – Así que busco a la princesa…

- Pero si sabes lo que te conviene…

- En serio? – dijo dudando.

- Harry! La princesa! – gritó Ron.

- Si, si… bueno, puedo quedarme con la doncella, de repuesto… - dijo sonriendo. Ron lo codeó de nuevo – Está bien! Te dejaré a la doncella para ti! Contento?

- Bien… con amigos como tu… - Sonrió – tu, gordo cara de pollo, nos podrías llevar hacia el cuarto de la princesa…

- Yo?

- Si, tu! – dijeron los dos.

- No lo saben?

- Qué?

- Que el camino hacia la habitación de la princesa, está lleno de hechizos y encantamientos protectores…

- No sé porque tengo esa sensación de deja vú – dijo Harry mirando hacia el techo – donde he vivido yo una historia parecida?

- Enfócate Harry! – dijo Ron – Al fin, tu querías dártela de héroe, así que cumplir esa pruebas, serán parte de tu valor… o pensabas que lo más difícil sería besarla?

- Bueno… el hada Luna…

- De esa no habléis!- dijo el viejo del cuadro – Ella fue la que hizo las pruebas…

- Si será, la hija del remil $&" - dijo Ron – Sabía que esa cara de vaca desnutrida escondía algo.

- Pero al menos ya pasamos al hada Dolores! – dijo Harry dándose ánimos y tocándose sus partes mas pudendas, como para verificar si su genero aún continuaba siendo masculino. – no deben ser muy malas… las pruebas, no?

- No lo sé… – dijo el caballero, haciendo dibujitos en la tierra de su cuadro, con su espada – si no te diste cuenta, nabo, ustedes son los primeros que entran al castillo!

- Si… bueno… el campo de Quiddich…

- Harry!

- Está bien! – dijo ya cansado – vamos señor Cadogan… podría llevarnos hasta el dormitorio?

- Si, síganme grandes caballeros!

- Yo soy príncipe! – dijo ofendido – que no se te olvide viejo bobalicón!

- Por favor… disculpad majestad

- Su Alteza – dijo él

- Mi Alteza? – preguntó el cuadro.

- No, digo su, pero de él, digo es tu, pero no mi, de yo… o sea no nosotros, ni ellos, su. Entendiste? – Harry le explicaba y el mago lo miraba y se daba en la cabeza con la espada.

- Mejor decidle Harry – dijo Ron – y llevadnos hacia los aposentos de la agraciada infanta, cuya diáfana figura y endiablados cabellos, se hayan a la espera del gallardo príncipe que la rescate de las profundidades del dios Morfeo…

- Puaaaaa – dijo Harry – te tragaste el diccionario de la real academia?

- Ah?

- Digo… entendiste todo lo que dijiste?

- Ni una palabra.

- Sabes lo que es un diccionario? –

- Una comida exótica? - dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros – Vos viejo cara de cui…llévanos hacia donde está esa mamacita – Sir Cadogan le señaló la puerta y los llevó hacia la escalera… subieron los escalones tímidamente, pues estos rechinaban al peso de los jóvenes. El mago se pasaba de cuadro en cuadro. Hasta llegar a un cuadro donde una escultural señora, con un vestido rosa, los miraba con deseo (O sea, la vieja se los quería voltear a toda costa) A sir Cadogan casi se les salen los ojos al verla.

- Y esta señora quién es? – dijo Harry

- Yo… soy la ex–señora Gorda! – dijo ella muy romántica, tirando un pañuelito para que ellos lo alzaran. Ni Harry ni Ron se movieron y sir Cadogan no podía agacharse porque una punta de hojalata de su traje se le clavaba en el traste.

- Y por qué te llaman ex–señora Gorda? – preguntó Ron.

- Pues Ron… - dijo Harry sonriendo - porque antes debe haber sido la señora Gorda, no? – ella asintió – y a qué se debe el cambio?

- Bueno, me separé del señor Gorda, entonces, como toda mujer que se quita el peso del marido de encima, se siente llena de vitalidad, y trata de recuperar su juventud perdida al lado de un infeliz… entonces vi en una revista un anuncio de un señor que vendía unas pastillas para adelgazar… "Reduce fast fat" – que te hace bajar veinte kilos… en tres horas!

- WOW! – dijeron los dos.

- Así es! Miren! Ahora me puedo ver los pies! Y mi trasero!

- Se ve chiquito! – dijo Harry sonriendo – de todas maneras, cuídese del efecto rebote…

- Bah, tonterías! – sonrió la vieja – Y díganme, vienen por la loca de los libros?

- El viene, yo acompaño – dijo Ron ya cansado.

- Bueno, déjame decirte que si este bombón se queda con la princesa, tu no te quedarás con las manos vacías… - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

- Señora, no me gustan las relaciones viciadas. No tengo intenciones de relacionarme con un cuadro – dijo Ron terminante.

- No!- dijo ella sonriendo y sus mejillas sonrosadas – Estoy hablando de la doncella de la princesa – Harry bufó – Es un sol de hermosa, y es tan divertida! No como la cerebrito de la princesa – Harry bufó de nuevo – La idea de diversión de la princesa es forrar los libros, para que no se arruinen…

- Mire… díganos que podemos hacer para entrar – dijo enojado Harry – Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido… - Miró a Ron- si esa princesa es fea… abdico y me voy con la vieja del cuadro.

- Tranquilo – dijo Ron, que a estas alturas, ya tenía una curiosidad manifiesta por la doncella – vamos, deben ser sólo habladurías…

- Habladurías… ya me veo pasando la vida, forrando libros!

- Bueno… - dijo la ex–señora gorda – Solo deben realizar la promesa de cumplir con todas las pruebas propuestas, sin abandonar en el camino…

- Si, si, lo prometemos – dijo Harry.

- Tu promete! – dijo Ron.

- Pues tu me ayudarás… ya sabes el dicho, dos mentes pueden mas que una! – dijo contento.

- Si, tienes razón… pero considerando que tu tienes media y yo un cuarto, no llegamos ni a una!

- Si, pero la intención es lo que vale… anda Ronny Pooh… - Ron torció los ojos.

- Te ayudaré, si dejas de llamarme así… o pensaré que el hada Dolores sí te cambió los hábitos.

- Está bien… - Miro al cuadro - bueno viejita, venga, dinos que debemos hacer…

- Bueno, esto será parecido al juego de la oca…

- El juego de la oca… – dijo Ron, con una mano en el mentón, como pensando. Y digo como pensando, porque honestamente, no creo que en los hasta ahora, seis libros escritos por Rowling, Ron lo haya hecho alguna vez – no tengo ni la más puta idea de qué es eso.

- Es un juego Ron! – dijo Harry – donde supongo tenemos que cazar a una oca…

- Por Merlín! – dijo la gorda, perdón ex–gorda – de verdad no hacen ni una mente! Es un juego donde utilizas un dado, y debes seguir un camino…

- Al campo de Quiddich…. – dijo Harry, nuevamente mostrando sus ojitos relucientes de ilusión- – ahí debemos ir?

- No! – dijo la mujer – es un juego! Y se jugara aquí en el castillo! Nada de Quiddich!

- Está bien… - contestó resignado – y qué tenemos que hacer…

- Donde caiga el dado deben seguir un camino con números…

- Que no sean mas de diez… - dijo Ron – yo hasta ahí llegue en la escuela…

- Bruto – tosió la mujer – Entonces, seguirán el caminito, y cumplirán los retos… cuando terminen el caminito, podrán entrar a la habitación…

- Debemos jugar entre nosotros? – preguntó Harry.

- No! Deben jugar juntos… - respondió la señora.

- Está bien! Vamos… y dónde esta el dado? – preguntó Ron.

- Es ese cubo con puntitos que tienes casi en tu nariz… - respondió sonriente la señora.

- Primero… qué es un cubo? – preguntó Harry.

- Eso… – señalo el dado –… es un cubo. Una figura geométrica de seis caras… – resopló la vieja.

- Ahhh – dijeron los dos, mirándose sin saber que diablos dijo la vieja.

- Bien… empecemos – Ron tomó el dado y lo tiró. Sacó el número dos. De repente un juego imaginario apareció. Un camino, con casilleros, que tenían dibujados números. Ron contó dos y hasta ahí llego…

- Bueno… dijo la señora ex–gorda – tienes que darle un beso de lengua al rey…

- Ni muerto! – dijo.

- Pues si no lo haces morirás – Ron tragó saliva.

- Dijiste que lo mínimo que haríamos era volver a nuestra casa!

- Si? No creo haber dicho nada de eso… es mas no dije que una vez que aceptaban el reto… era cumplir o morir…

- Otra sensación de deja vú… – dijo Harry.

- Déjate del deja mú y ayúdame! – gritó Ron.

- No tengo que cumplir tus prendas amigo! – dijo Harry levantando las manos y negando, haciendo que su amigo quisiera matarlo. Ron salió disparado hacia el gran salón, dejando a Harry y al cuadro esperando. Y desde ahí, se escuchó que el pelirrojo hizo una gran arcada.

- Bien, el joven ha cumplido – dijo la mujer.

- Te juro… - dijo Ron, llegando rojo y enjuagándose la boca en un florero – que si salgo de esta… te mato! Tira que es tu turno. – Harry tiró y salió un seis.

- Bien… contaré de nuevo… uno, dos, tres… ehmm…

- Cuatro! – dijo la mujer.

- Si, este… bien cuatro… cinco… ehhh…

- Uno más amor! – dijo contenta la señora.

- Si! Seis! – aplaudió – ya estamos cerca… qué me toca?

- Bien… tu te adelantas dos casilleros… - Harry contento paso los casilleros y ya habían llegado a la mitad del camino. Ron tiró y salió el tres. Camino los casilleros. – Mala suerte, bajas dos. – Ron bufo – y te tocó una prenda!

- Mierda!

- Bien… debes arrullar a un troll.

- Qué? Es que acaso pensaron que… están todos en pedo? Que clase de merca se fumaron cuando hicieron estas prendas?

- Vamos Ron – lo alentó Harry – Al menos no te tocó cambiarle los pañales!

- No des ideas, mi amigo – dijo con sarcasmo. De una puerta salió un troll. Ron no supo cómo diablos iba a hacer para hacer dormir a ese monstruo.

- Vamos… amiguito! – dijo Harry riendo – siéntalo en tu piernas! – Ron miró a ese ser… de aspecto aniñado pero que de niño no tenía nada. Media como tres metros y no tenía idea cuanto pesaba. Pero de seguro era mucho. El troll lo miró, moviendo la cabeza.

- A ver… bebe! – dijo él con voz de mamá consentidora – siéntese, bonito, mi chiquitito… ese peluchito mío – el troll empezó a sonreír y a estirar los brazos para que Ron lo alzara – No mi bebé… sentado… sentado….sentado… sit! – el troll se sentó – bien… bebé! Ahora… a dormir…

- Cántale Ron! – dijo Harry.

- Pero no sé ninguna!

- Cántale la canción del pequeño efelante!

- Sólo tú puedes ver esa película…

- Bueno, esa triple xxx que me prestaste no resultó productiva!

- Degenerado – el troll gruñó – A dormir… a dormir… abejitas de miel… - comenzó a cantar Ron.

- Esa es la de la película de tiger! – dijo Harry cruzando los brazos, como nene caprichoso.

- Está bien! – bufó – Niño pequeñín… tras la luna ha de ir… tantos sueños descubrir… tiempo no hay de soñar… niño pequeñín… los astros brillan sobre ti… - El troll comenzó a cabecear peligrosamente… y cuando menos lo pensaron… cayó de cabeza y se durmió… o se reventó el marote contra el piso y se desmayó. Lo bueno es que se cumplió la prenda.

- Bravo! – dijo la mujer – ahora tu, corazón – Harry tiró el dado y salió un cinco – bien – caminó y casi llegando al final… le tocó avanzar dos casilleros mas.

- Pero que mierda! – dijo Ron – Yo tengo que poner en riesgo mi trasero, y este desgraciado avanza sin transpirar…

- Suerte de príncipe! – dijo Harry contento – tira tu, mi amigo! –tiró bien lejos el dado… le tocó el tres y sólo quedaba un casillero para terminar el juego…

- A ver chiquito… ahora tienes que... ay pobre…

- Qué tengo que hacer ahora? – dijo alarmado.

- Comer… - Ron sonrió.

- Bueno! Por fin algo que me favorece!

- Comerle… las uñas de los pies, al troll que está dormido – Harry rió. Ron instintivamente miró las patas del troll, que tenían una costra gigante de mugre alrededor de los dedos.

- Que Dios te ayude… – le dijo el príncipe palmeándole la espalda. Ron tragó saliva y se dirigió al suelo.

- Te juro… - tironeó de la uña con los dientes y rompió un poco con asco – que renuncio! No volveré a hacer algo por ti… te estoy demostrando mi amistad – tragó e hizo una arcada - con lo que estoy haciendo!

- Te quiero mi amigo… trágate toda la uña! – Cuando terminó. Se levantó y tenía los ojos llorosos del asco. – Ahora me toca a mi! – tiró y sacó un dos – si! Terminamos Ron!

- Yupiii que suerte! Viva, mi príncipe! – y masculló en voz baja – idiota!

- Si! – dijo la vieja del cuadro- ahora podrás entrar a la habitación! La princesa es la que… bueno, si ves su pelo la reconocerás… buena suerte mi querido príncipe… y espero que seas feliz!

- Duerma sin frazadas mi señora! – dijo haciéndole una reverencia – y espero que su nueva figura le depare alguna que otra alegría nocturna… - la vieja rió vergonzosa y abrió el cuadro para dejarlo pasar. – bien Ron… estoy algo nervioso…

- Si, y yo estoy realmente asqueado – dijo tomándose el estomago – creo que ese troll tenía una rata muerta entre las uñas… - eructó

- Se más educado amigo!

- Si… bueno…entra y besa a tu princesa y vete al diablo!

- Qué carácter! – entraron. La habitación estaba en penumbras… Ron se dirigió hacia la ventana, Harry hacia la cama. Ron tomó una gran aldaba que descorría las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz del sol, a la vez que abrían las ventanas para dejar entrar la brisa. La habitación se lleno de luz. Harry miró hacia la cama. Allí, con un rostro tranquilo, reposaba la princesa. A Harry se le antojó bonita, de no ser por su espesa melena, parecida al león de Las crónicas de Narnya… se acercó. Ron miraba por la ventana.

- Ese campo de Quiddich está genial! Desde aquí se ve Harry…

- Si… aquí está la princesa… no está mal, para serte sincero… pero…

- Bien… es bonita – dijo Ron, que había posado sus hermosos ojos azules en la princesa y sentido un revoleteo de canarios en su estómago… -que digo es hermosa! No crees Harry? – Pero el príncipe no contestó. Ron se acercó a su amigo… la pequeña lucecita apareció de repente, y se convirtió en el hada Luna

- Bravo! Esto es para festejar! Pudiste entrar y vencer las pruebas – palmeó a Harry. Ron bufó.

- Yo vencí las pruebas! Este sólo tuvo suerte!

- Si, si, bien… lo bueno es que el príncipe está aquí y besará a la princesa… no Harry? Harry… Harry… Harry! – el príncipe, se distrajo mirando hacia una de las ventanas… la brisa jugueteaba con una cortina blanca, que dejaba cubierto un sofá… Harry desoyendo a los que lo llamaban… pasó por encima de la cama, pisando a la princesa en el estómago y se acercó hacia ese lugar… tenia mucha curiosidad.

- Te dije que no te distraigas! Harry! – él no escuchaba. Descubrió lentamente la cortina y allí la vio… la más hermosa muchacha que haya visto en su vida… tenía el pelo de fuego… una pequeñas y graciosas pecas que la hacían mas sexy… y sus labios… lo invitaban a besarlos.

- Merlín! – suspiró – es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida!

- Harry – dijo acercándose Luna – esa niña no es tu objetivo. Mira la cama… mira la cama! – gritó. Pero Harry se había sentado y acercado al rostro de la joven… tocándolo con la yema de los dedos.

- Es tan suave… su piel… quién es? – Preguntó.

- La doncella… es Ginny.

- Todos tenían razón… ella es más hermosa… lo siento, no besaré a la princesa… mi corazón pertenece a esta mujer… - dijo seguro.

- Y qué haremos… la princesa… es… digo, si no la besas a ella… la pelirroja no se despertará… y por lo tanto…

- No me importa… no puedo… realmente no puedo… - dijo Harry tomando un mechón de cabello rojo y besándolo… huele tan bien – Ron se acercó rápidamente.

- Harry…. Ella… es… mi hermana!

- Eh?

- Si! Mi madre me adorara! Encontré a mi hermana vendida! Digo, mi hermana, que fue vendida… que la vendió mi hermano…

- Entendimos Ron – dijo Luna – pero cómo lo sabes?

- Mira… tiene la medalla! . Mi hermano Percy antes de morir le dejó una medalla… para que la encontraran algún día…

- O qué tierno tu hermano, Ronald! – dijo el hada entornando los ojos soñadores.

- Eso mismo dijo el dragón cuando se lo comió. – dijo Ron sonriente.

- Y puede ser cualquier medalla! – dijo Harry mas empecinado en besar a la chica, que en leer la bendita medalla.

- No es cualquiera… dala vuelta – Harry tomó el dije, rozando la piel de la muchacha… y sintió una descarga eléctrica.

- Dios… te amo! – se agachó a darle un beso.

- Epa! No toques a mi hermanita! – dijo Ron. Dándole un golpe.

- Vete al diablo! – se lo devolvió.

- No peleen! – dijo Luna – lee el dije!

- Aquí dice… soy la hermana vendida.

- Viste! Si, si, es ella mi pequeña Ginny! – dijo saltando y con las manos en el aire.

- Bueno… - dijo Harry tragando saliva y mirándola con ojos de degenerado.- te diré que de pequeña… no tiene nada… sólo la estatura…

- Pero y la princesa? – Preguntó Luna. Ron se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su Alteza real. La miró fijamente. Tenía el cabello castaño… todo enmarañado, pero le encantó… su nariz, bien formada, y sus labios, algo pequeños, pero rosados… sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente… y que tenía la irrefrenable necesidad de besarla… además de ahorcarla….

- Es hermosa… creo… que me gusta… no creo… realmente me gusta… pero no me atrevo… porque… mírenme… soy una poca cosa…

- Ron… – dijo Harry.

- No, Harry… mírate a ti… aun siendo lo que eres… la vida te sonríe... a mi la vida me patea… que podría ofrecerle? Soy pobre… no tengo una casa que ofrecerle… sólo soy el tonto amigo de Harry Potter.

- Podrás darle tu amor... tontito – dijo el hada – El príncipe no será el que ostente un título nobiliario – los dos la miraron – el príncipe será aquel que conquiste su corazón… y tu… tengo la certeza de que tu, serás el que ella elija... no el apuesto y valiente… sino el de gran corazón… y el sacrificado.

- O sea… que mi princesa… – dijo Harry mirando a la pelirroja – al diablo, yo la beso. – se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios húmedos en los secos de la chica. Estuvo así segundos… y se separó. De repente la chica se movió… y se desperezó aparatosamente. Luego abrió los ojos y los enfocó en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes y esa boca que le sonreía de una manera especial. Ella se sentó de golpe y lo miró nuevamente.

- Tu… - carraspeó – mi príncipe? – sonrió – digo eres príncipe, no?

- Aha – sonrió el y le dio otro suave beso.

- Con corona y todo?

- Así es…

- Y… no vienes a besar a la princesa? – dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

- por lo que a mi respecta… ya besé a mi princesa? – dijo él acariciando sus labios.

- Si! Si! Si! – dijo ella abrazándolo – estuve esperándote toda mi vida!

- Valió la pena la espera? – dijo él acariciando su mejilla.

- Si, mi vida! – y se quedaron abrazándose. Ron rió y miró a su princesa... después de todo, nada perdía con probar... la princesa para él era una preciosura… acercó sus labios y lentamente los posó en los de ella. sus labios eran dulces, y suaves. Se separó con temor… y muchos nervios. La princesa, lentamente abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente… miró hacia la ventana y vio a su doncella a los besos con un apuesto joven de cabello negro… sonrió… de alguna manera estaba contenta, por ella y por él también… movió su cabeza y vio cerca de su cuerpo a un joven alto… pecoso y con unos hermosos ojos azules, que la miraba tímidamente… sintió su corazón desbordarse de emoción… pero no podía hablar.

- Hola princesa – dijo Ron suavemente – dormiste bien?

- Yo… eh... tú eres… tu me besaste?

- Si… yo… te besé… - Contestó tímidamente.

- Espera, espera…- dijo confundida – tu… tu, Ronald Weasley me besaste? Tu Ronald Weasley eres mi príncipe azul?

- Si, eso creo, o mejor dicho, eso quiero. – dijo él.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó ella.

…. y despertó.

Estaba sobresaltada…. Se había dormido pensando que amaba a uno… y resulta que en su sueño la besaba otro, y más, a ella le gusto el beso? Y lo peor… que el que ella pensaba que amaba, se besaba con la otra y que a ella en realidad no le pareció mal? tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Y una confusión peor. Miró la hora en su reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde… Por la puerta se asomó una pelirroja de cabello lacio y largo. Ella la miró. La pelirroja sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa… No le tenía rencor, la quería… como a una hermana. Se sonrojó.

- Buenas noches dormilona! – rieron.

- Hola Ginny cuánto he dormido?

- Casi dos horas! Te has perdido la clase de runas… Estás bien?

- Si… yo… estaba algo mal, sabes?

- Hermione, sé lo que sientes pero… – dijo Ginny y se sentó en la cama. Ella se incorporó y la miró – yo tengo que decirte algo…

- Dime… tiene algo que ver con Harry? – la pelirroja se sonrojo.

- Harry… él… me dijo… en realidad…

- Se te declaró? – Ginny asintió bajando la cabeza.

- Y tu?

- Y yo? Tu sabes lo que he sentido por él amiga… Bueno… casi lo tiro del sofá… y lo besé con ganas… creo que él se entusiasmó también, porque hasta me pidió matrimonio! – rieron.

- Me alegro por los dos.

- Sé que estás enamorada de Harry…

- No… estaba confundida… a Harry… lo quiero como un hermano – sonrió.

- En verdad? – ella asintió – no me mientes sólo para dejarme tranquila? – Hermione negó sonriendo - Bueno… me sacas un peso de encima… vamos a cenar?

- Ve… espérame…

- Te esperamos en la sala común... arréglate ese pelo. Hay alguien que se muere por verte...

- Si? – Ginny asintió contenta – Y por casualidad tiene tu mismo horrible color de pelo? – rió.

- Ey! Este color de pelo, atrapó uno de los mejores partidos del colegio!

- Suertuda!

- Tu también lo serías si no vives en ese mundo de sueños… se levantó y pateó el libro que había caído al suelo – y esto? "la bella durmiente del bosque" este no lo conocía…

- Es mi favorito y muy revelador para mí… - La pelirroja le devolvió el libro y se marchó. Ella se levantó y acomodó su pelo… como pudo. Suspiró y bajó a la sala común… allí la esperaban Harry, muy a los besos con Ginny, y, aquí su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, parado con las manos en los bolsillos cerca de la chimenea, Ronald Weasley, su príncipe azul, que la miraba fijamente. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y se acercó. Ginny captó la mirada de esos dos y jalando de un brazo a su novio, lo sacó por el agujero del cuadro desapareciendo de la sala. Hermione se acercó y se puso frente al pelirrojo.

- Hola Hermione – dijo sereno.

- Hola Ronald.

- Por qué Ronald? – dijo extrañado – sólo me dices así cuando estás enojada conmigo…

- Y lo estoy! – dijo ella, seria.

- Y ahora qué te hice! No te he pedido que me prestes las tareas para poder copiarlas. No te he pedido prestado los apuntes… si no te diste cuenta, tomo lo míos propios… que no son tan buenos como los tuyos pero al menos… y trato de cumplir con mis deberes de prefecto… por qué te enojas conmigo Hermy?

- Me alegro que hayas recapacitado sobre tus deberes Ron. Pero no estoy enojada por eso… estoy enojada contigo por lo que me hiciste…

- Ya te dije que no te hice nada! – dijo Ron desesperado.

- Si, lo hiciste… te hiciste mi amigo... deliberadamente te volviste un gracioso, bromista… lograste sacarme de mi apatía… y por sobre todas las cosas… hiciste que me enamorara de ti – Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- De mi?

- De ti.

- Pero si tu andabas loquita por Harry!

- Creía… pero en realidad… me di cuenta que tu siempre has estado cuando necesito a un amigo… Harry es un gran amigo... pero tu… eres un príncipe azul… mi príncipe azul! El que me salvará de dormir una eternidad y me impulsará a vivir una vida feliz – sonrió – Mi príncipe… sólo mío.

- Eso soy? – dijo él sonriendo. Ella asintió.

- Qué sientes tu por mi?

- Yo… bueno… yo… en realidad…

- Ronald!

- Te quiero – ella sonrió – Y realmente pensé que te sentirías mal… porque Harry y Ginny…

- Estoy feliz porque ellos realmente se adoran… y estoy feliz porque te quiero y me quieres… entonces – lo abrazó. Era tan alto para ella. Su cabeza apoyada al pecho del joven – podremos…

- No Hermione… tú te mereces…

- Lo que me merezco lo tengo frente a mi- se puso de pie y lo beso, fugazmente, dejándolo sorprendido. – y no te atrevas a decir que no eres…

- Seré lo que tú quieres que sea para ti.

- No Ron… serás lo que tú quieras ser.

- Quieres ser mi novia?

- Bueno! Al fin dijiste algo coherente! – dijo sonriente.

- No empieces… qué me respondes?

- Que si. Tonto! – se abrazaron… y súbitamente se dieron su primer beso de amor. Después de unos instantes se separaron algo azorados.

- Se ve que dormir, te hace bien! – salían abrazados hacia el comedor.

- No sabes cuan revelador puede ser un sueño! – rió – no sabes cuanto! – y así, dejaban la sala común juntos, para vivir una vida plena de felicidad….

_**Finite incantatem! **_

**Nota de la autora:** y bueno… como todo cuento, este también tuvo su final… les agradezco las muestras de afecto que he tenido los últimos días, no sólo con este, sino también con mis otros fics…

A la muchacha que me preguntó si este era un fic Harry/Hermione, y no un Ginny/Harry, y que me exigió que se lo dijera para que lo continuara leyendo, le aviso que no… es un Ron/Hermione! (Que malvada que soy… se lo dije al final!1) Espero que te haya gustado de todas formas.

Nunca haré un fic Harry/Hermione. No porque no me guste Hermione… no me gusta Hermione para Harry. Y leyendo todos los libros, me di cuenta que a Harry no le mueve un pelo… pero bueno, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

A la niña que me pregunto si escribía sobre Lily/James… me da no sé qué escribir sobre alguien, que ya esta muerto… es decir una historia…pero últimamente se me ha ocurrido algo siniestro… para adultos… un one shot… donde haya involucrado un trío… pero nada de lo que ustedes se imaginan! Quizás si me da ganas lo comienzo. Por ahora esta en las profundidades de mi mente.

Gracias a todos y dejen reviews!

Saludos Silvia


End file.
